


Gavin's Office

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Well - Freeform, kind of office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finally has his own office, Michael arrives to check it out and things get hot quickly. </p><p>If only the office came with a "do not disturb" sign...oh well. In the end, the two are very glad to find out that at least Gavin's door can be locked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is super cheesy, but it was a lot of fun to write!  
> Since Gavin really is getting his own office when the RT company moves, what a better way to celebrate it than a bit of Mavin office sex?
> 
> There's no actual graphic sex, just kissing, touching and butt grabbing. AKA: lovely pre-smut goodies!
> 
> Ok, enough from me, just go enjoy the Mavin!  
> As always,  
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> -ThatMavin

Finally, as he sat down at his new desk, he took in the fact that he had his own space. He could take time to think and be creative. Gavin had to admit, that he missed the noisy crowded AH office back at the other building. But…he felt like he’d met some milestone in his life. Having his own space made it feel like his hard work had been recognized. He goofed around at work a lot, and was known for being quite clumsy and silly. However, he passionately cared about the company, and put in a lot of time into the tasks he’s given. He doesn’t usually pat himself on the back, but he’s feeling very prideful right now.

He remembered Burnie saying ‘You never know, maybe one day you’ll be in charge’. Even though, the thought of Burnie, Gus, and even Geoff or all of the other ‘RT Gents’ not being around anymore was too much to wrap his head around…it was the truth that had to be swallowed. Luckily, that future is far away and nothing to worry about. 

Still, the new personal space was nice. He could finally play a bit of music without headphones and not disturb any other people in the room, since there were none. He could also make phone calls in his office without the others teasing him when he’d say ‘I love you’ to his mum. Of course, they had a new AH office, but it was officially only for recording videos, and hanging out if they really wanted to. He’d much rather roughhouse with the other AH/RT staff and laugh loudly with them. But, before, if he needed to have a bit of quiet time, he didn’t have a lot of options. Especially when he wanted to work and have quiet time at the same time. That was more of a dream than anything else. Now, it was a simple closed door away. 

He took a sip of his Red Bull before taking a glance at a few emails. His eyes flickered to the open doorway as someone stood in it. He saw Michael standing there, folded arms and a friendly smile. The redhead gave a whistle as he looked around the finally set up office. 

"This is fucking niiiiice." Michael mused, his eyes still darting from corner to corner of the space. 

"Indeed it is. It’s bloody top." Gavin nodded and pivoted his chair to face Michael. 

"I miss you already, Gav." He pouted. 

"My office is right down the hall, you donut." Gavin stood up walked over to his boi. 

"Shut up." Michael wrapped his arms around the Brit’s neck. "Well, there is one good thing about you having your own office…" Michael pushed the door closed with his foot as he placed a kiss on Gavin’s mouth. 

"What’s that?" Gavin knew very well what Michael was getting at. The two kissed hungrily as Michael pulled Gavin towards the desk. Michael sat on the desk’s surface, still holding onto Gavin’s stubbly face, pulling him in for another slow lingering kiss. With an insistent nudge, Gavin spread Michael’s knees apart so he could stand between them. 

With a small amused laugh, Michael caught Gavin. He hooked his legs around Gavin’s waist and let his crotch press to the slender abdomen of Mr. Free. Gavin rubbed his hands along Michael’s outer thighs, upwards towards his stomach. When his hands reached Michael’s torso, they moved under his shirt and up to his chest, fingertips lightly touched his nipples. Michael responded by sucking Gavin’s lower lip between his teeth and biting gently. Gavin gave an involuntary moan. “Fuck me.” Michael murmured, separating their kiss, his hips moving in a rocking motion, already aching to have Gavin inside him. 

"B-but, Michael. We don’t even have any lube."

"Oh?" Michael wiggled his wallet from his jeans, he had a small purple packet of lube.

"When did you…? Where did…? How…?" Gavin stared in disbelief. 

"Just fuck me, Gav. Damn it, what do I have to do to get you inside me?" Michael pulled Gavin close again, this time, his lips attacked the Brit’s collarbone. He kissed softly and slowly from shoulder to shoulder. Gavin’s legs quaked and he leaned into Michael. Heat quickly flushed his cheeks. Gavin’s lips, bruised and moist from kissing, parted as he moaned. Michael had moved to his neck, nibbling, licking, biting the sensitive skin. Gavin loved the feeling of Michael at his neck, but more, he loved the small claiming bruises that he left behind in crooked trails along his skin. With one hand, Gavin applied pressure to the space between Michael’s legs. Michael’s legs stuttered and wrapped tighter around Gavin. The redhead clawed desperately at Gavin’s back. Uttering a curse, unable to wait anymore, Michael reached forward to unbuckle Gavin’s pants. Gavin reached around Michael, holding his ass tightly. With a flick of the wrist, Michael unbuttoned Gavin’s pants. 

Almost as soon as the button was undone, Gavin’s office door swung open. 

"Hey, Gav? I just thought of a great Minecraft Let’s Pl-" Geoff’s eyes widened before he shielded them with his notepad. "Fucking damn it! This is exactly what Burnie and Gus thought was going to happen!" 

"Geoffrey!" Michael scooted himself from off of Gavin’s desk. "We weren’t doing anything…"

"Michael, I’m old, not stupid."

"You’re not old, Geoff." Gavin fastened the button on his pants and fixed his belt into place. 

"Listen, I know you guys are Lads in Love and all that fun stuff, but please remember that this is work, ok?"

"Yes." Both men responded. Geoff shook his head. 

"I can never un-fucking-see what I’ve just…" With a sigh, Geoff waved his hand and turned away. "When you’re ready, just come see me and we can talk about the Let’s Play." He left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Michael and Gavin looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Gavin picked up Michael, placing him back onto the desk. Michael shoved the few papers and computer keyboard out of the way as he laid on his back. Gavin walked over to the office door and flicked the lock on the handle. 

"Why didn’t we do that in the first place?" Michael asked, propping himself up on his elbows to see what Gavin was doing. 

"Because we’re idiots, Michael." Gavin returns to his boi, kissing him softly, smiling at the beautiful man in front of him. Michael flashed him a quick dimpled grin. 

"Oh yeah, that’s right." Michael laughed again, but his expression quickly changed from giddy to lusty. His eyes became heavy-lidded as they searched Gavin’s. "So, where were we?" 

"You donut."


End file.
